User talk:MrKeating
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MrKeating page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) an offer im here to offer your nation a place in the MQGSC aka the micronational quad-games systems committee first games this is to say that the first games will be hosted by all committee members if you are with me please go to our new site join wait for my to make you an admin and then go to the committee forum and read through that this message was written personnally by his royal imperial majesty 19:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC) could you please go to www.mqgsc.webeden.co.uk and go to the committee forum and be the deciding vote on who should be the orginisation president this message was written personnally by his royal imperial majesty 09:13, May 30, 2011 (UTC) New Allience Group i just wanted to know if after the disbanding of the MQGSC would you be interested making a micronational version of the european union with our nation this message was written personnally by his royal imperial majesty 15:01, June 11, 2011 (UTC) The Grand Barony of Voltar would by more then happy to do so Baron William I Honorary Citizen id like to offer you an honorary dale citizenship for you being an allie of the dale empire this message was written personnally by his royal imperial majesty 18:32, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I shall take this offer as a token of the Aillence Baron William I the EU(M) treaty im going to start wrighting up the treaty what should we call it the macro EU treaties are named after a capital city of a member state so what should we call ours this message was written personnally by his royal imperial majesty 16:44, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Well I think it should be the Dale City-Atherstone Treaty Baron William I cool thanks this message was written personnally by his royal imperial majesty 16:48, June 13, 2011 (UTC) You Welcome Baron William I EU(M) what do you think of both a seperate open border treaty like the macro EU and a EU(M) currency something like the mini euro what you think and dont for get to sign the Dale City-Atherstone Treaty this message was written personnally by his royal imperial majesty 18:35, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Award Emperor Felix I would like to award you with the Order of Honour and Valour - 2nd class. I Baron William I woukd welcome the honour Emperor, may your nation Prosper Baron William I, you have been awarded with the Order of Honour and Valour of Arboria, you may now write this order down on your Baron page (William_Geoffery_Harwar Keating) and will be internationally recognized as a carrier of the spoken order. You may also post a thumbnail of the Order on your Baron page by placing the media file Media:Honour and valour.jpg. Peace be with you! His Imperial Highness, Emperor Felix I of Arboria 19:41, June 21, 2011 (UTC) triple allience i hope you dont mind about the triple alliance without your premission i just presumed youd be on board since you were with all of my other ideas but if you dont want you can step out. this message was written personnally by his royal imperial majesty 05:37, June 23, 2011 (UTC) have you not noticed that there is no one on this wikia its because everyones on microwiki put that in google and look for the .org.uk one, if the triple alliance and eu(m) move there we will be with all the other micronations so the eu(m) will get more members and the triple alliance will be better known its not hard to move your stuff their youll need to reupload your pictures but apart from that all you need to do is go to the edit area click soure on the top bar and copy and paste is all you really need to do i hope you join me ill be on here until the triple alliance has moved His Royal Imperial Magesty King Danny Clarke I of the Kingdom of the Dale Empire 16:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know, the Arborian Empire will continue to work on this site as opposed to moving to the org uk microwiki. His Imperial and Royal Highness, Emperor Felix I of Arboria 16:44, June 24, 2011 (UTC) your not moving turf your just moving infomation from this site to the other site no territory will change well just get better known in the intermicronational community Continue Baron William I, I, Emperor Felix I of the Holy Dallmark Empire, am glad that you are continuing your work on this site. I have decided to remain on this Wikia and have no intention of moving to the .org.uk one. I hope you will also remain on this site. Newcomers will arrive and I can assure you that this site will be blooming with life. I thank you for remaining here as each day I check WikiActivity and see that everyday you fullfill the duty of running your micronation. I therefore would like to make you a Knight of the Holy Dallmark Empire and grant you the status of Honorary Noble of the Holy Dallmark Empire. Peace be with you! His Imperial and Royal Highness, Emperor Felix I of Arboria 09:10, June 26, 2011 (UTC) The Fumetsu Empire Greeting Baron! We The Fumetsu Empire would like to become allies with you! We have seen you as a powerful nation and would be honored to have you as an ally of our nation. We can even aid your nation in many ways! Please see our wikipages for more information about us. Thank you for your valuable time oh baron! The Empires Offical Council. Our alliance and answer to your question. Our nation will remember this glorious day of friendship forever! May our alliance last forever and our nations prosper! And yes we have a flag but it has not been uploaded yet we expect it to be soon. The Emperor Of The Fumetsu Empire. Diplomatic Relations Hello MrKeating, our country would like to have a diplomatic relations with your country, are you interested ? by User:Amir bin Sukeri 11:05, 29th June 2011 Dear Sir, If you would like to open Diplomatic relations with the Kingdom of Ruritania,'' please ''stop editing Our MicroWiki page and contact Us through the Chancellor's office at Chancellorvonbernenstein@ruritania.net You will need to speak with Our Minister of Foreign Affairs, Count Georg von Strofzia and may be reached through the Chancellor's Office. If you wish to view Our site, it is www.Ruritania.net Queen Anastasia of Ruritania Career Dear Baron William I I am on a summer camp and therefore will not be able to work on my country. Peace be with you. His Imperial and Royal Highness, Emperor Felix I of the Holy Dallmark Empire 15:20, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Award II Baron William I, for your work on this micronational site, one you treat as your duty and fully commit to it, I would like to present you with the Royal Felician Order of the Holy Dallmark Empire. Peace be with you! His Imperial and Royal Highness, Emperor Felix I of the Holy Dallmark Empire 16:27, July 20, 2011 (UTC) have a look http://microwiki[dot]org[dot]uk/forum/showthread.php?tid=1141&pid=20751#pid20751 Break Dear Baron William I, I have returned after a short break. Sadly, I had no internet access and I am glad to see that you have continued to work on your country, as I will now continue to do with my one. His Imperial and Royal Highness, Emperor Felix I of the Holy Dallmark Empire 17:26, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Moving Dear Baron William I, I have decided to move to Microwikidotorgdotuk. It looks much better and generally there are more people there, continuos discussions on the forum, etc. I urge you to do so and if you do, I hope to continue our warm diplomatic relations. His Imperial and Royal Highness, Emperor Felix I of the Holy Dallmark Empire 23:14, July 31, 2011 (UTC) thank you Thank you for adding Dead Nation Hello. My Nation would like to Have Diplomatic Relations with you. Thank You Pminister 22:55, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello my friend it has been a while! We need a quicker way of communicating! Here is my Email address contact me telling me how your nation has been! Gregorym29@gmail.com PS Yes I will aid you in time of war no matter what. Emperor Gregori Of The Fumetsu Empire.